


I'm the best and worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet.

by talesofanotherbrokenhome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Castiel, Fluff, Hipster Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofanotherbrokenhome/pseuds/talesofanotherbrokenhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to college and works in a Starbucks. Dean secretly has a crush on Cas from seeing him work in that Starbucks. One day when Cas goes to work and Dean finally finds away to make himself known to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've ever put my writing on the internet before so okay. 
> 
> Maybe this is kind of okay? 
> 
> I'm honestly not sure tbh.

Cas sighed, as the shrill sound of his alarm clock pierced through his dreamless but peaceful sleep. He heaved himself out of bed and reluctantly got ready to go into work. Cas had been working at Starbucks or a couple of months. At first he had been excited, he had just recently turned eighteen, was just starting college, and he got to work at one of his favorite places. However after a few days he realized that getting up early and having to deal with obnoxious and complaining people for a few hours everyday was any cause for excitement. He went into the bathroom after throwing on a pair of dark jeans and big forest green sweater he was pretty sure were clean, and looked into the mirror realizing how mussed up and wild his raven colored hair looked. Castiel had long since given up trying to style or even maintain his hair and just produced another long, tired sigh at his reflection before throwing on a random pair of shoes and exiting his small and ratty apartment, heading out to his equally small and ratty car.

He sighed once again as he walked in and noticed how, of course, his shift started just as the morning rush had. Looks of relief crossed his flashed across Charlie and Meg’s, his coworkers, faces when they noticed him walk in. He quickly put on the green apron and Meg pushed him toward the register where he would have to take orders. 

Charlie and Meg were nice enough, he might even consider them friends. Charlie had vibrant red hair and was bright and enthusiastic, had a love of video games and almost anything in the sci-fi or fantasy genre. Meg, who was dark-haired was more reserved, and came off a little mean but Cas could see past the rough exterior and new she was as sweet a girl as Charlie. The two of them were both equally short, petite, and sarcastic and above all Castiel definitely preferred them to the other people on the staff. For example Hael, a brunette girl who had, in Castiel's opinion, a pretty creepy crush on him and Uriel who was a mean spirited and homophobic man. 

He began his monotone droning, asking each customer what they would like. Cas never thought he would fall into a routine. But here he was, waking up at the same time every morning, going to school the same times every week and coming here, where nothing ever changed and he had to deal with an endless line of pretentious middle aged business people , annoying teenagers, and hipsters. The hipsters always made him cringe because most if the people he associated with referred to him as a hipster, which he tried to politely object to, and wondered if that was really what he looked like. 

About fifteen minutes after working the register, Cas had to deal with a costumer he had never seen or spoken to before.

"Hey sweetheart."

Castiel looked up from where he was putting money into the register, appalled at the man’s almost disrespectful way of speaking to him and stopped what he was about to say when he looked up to see shocking green eyes and a playful smirk.

Cas stared at the man, who looked about his age and was probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen until the man cleared his throat. He noticed the man looked amused and Castiel snapped himself out of it and tried his best to be as not socially awkward as he could be, maybe even seem a little cool to the extremely hot guy standing before him.

"Oh- uh…uh hey, can I…get your order?", he stammered, in his rough, gravelly voice.

So much for seeming cool.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Can I just have a large coffee? Black.", he replied smoothly.

"Of sure.. I mean of course. Do you have a name? I mean, you obviously have a name but I mean…um, what is it?", he said, continuing his streak of seeming very sly, pretending he couldn't hear Charlie and Meg’s snickers in the background.

"The name’s Dean.", the man responded, cheerily.

Cas was about to melt into the ground at the amount of charm radiating off of this man.

"Okay, yes…yes Dean. hello.", he really need somebody to step in and slap him in the face before he embarrassed himself even further, "I-I mean, you can go pick up your drink over there.", he said, pointing to the place as if Dean didn’t notice the counter where people were obviously getting their drinks.

"Yeah, thanks.", he said normally, like Castiel wasn't acting like a total freak.

Before Dean walked away he spoke again, “See you around, Cas.”, and he winked before going to retrieve his drink.

Cas was trying to figure out how he new his name before he looked down and noticed his name tag. He then noticed the money on the counter and he picked up the bill which he was about to put into the register in an almost sad state of awe that it had once belonged to that beautiful man, before he noticed writing on it.

It was a phone number along with two other words: Call me. As well as a winky face.

Cas tried not to think about the questions flashing through his head. Wondering how Dean had written that without Castiel noticing. Or if Dean had written it prior to coming to the coffee shop, coming here with the intention to give Castiel his number. That sparked a whole new set of questions on how Dean had come in here and noticed Castiel without him noticing Dean. And why the hell Dean would be attracted to him in the first place.

Cas stared down at the bill before he heard the whining of the next person in line and he composed himself, beginning to take orders once again, this time with a small smile threatening to play at his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna keep doing this I guess. This chapter is kind of short and I don't really like it but ya know...whatever.

To say Castiel was furious was an understatement. He flung open the door to his apartment, practically having it fly of the hinges before he slammed it shut just as forcefully. He went to his room, grabbing his phone off his night table beside his bed starting to dial the number of his brother.

His older brother, Gabriel, never failed to get on Castiel's nerves, especially now that they lived so close together for the first time since Gabe moved away for college a few years before. Castiel was in his first year of college when Gabriel graduated and for some reason he decided to move closely to where Cas was. Unfortunately, Gabriel was a prankster at heart and actually enjoyed getting on people's nerves. So of course he went out of his way to do things to set Cas off. For example, just now, when Castiel walked out of Starbucks after working for six hours straight to see Gabriel had spray-painted his whole car rainbow.

Gabriel was more than supportive of Cas's sexuality but was also very obnoxious about it. Like one time when they were in children's choir, thanks to their mother, and the older brother could tell that Cas had a tiny crush on one of the other boys. This led Gabriel to walk up to that boy while he and Castiel were talking and tell him that his baby brother liked guys and had a crush on him.

That hadn't winded up good for any of them...

So Castiel wasn't at all surprised when he saw Gabriel's latest prank. But he was incredibly pissed off about it.

He heard the other line pick up and he didn't even give his brother a chance to say hello before he started screaming into the speaker.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I think I may actually kill you the next time I see you and don't you dare say you have no idea what I'm talking about because we both know fully well that it was you, asshole."

Castiel waited a few tense moments before he heard a reply.

"Oh... don't tell me I pissed you off already sweetheart."

Castiel almost dropped his phone but he remained somewhat calm as he pulled his phone away from his face to notice that in a fit of rage he had chosen the wrong contact to call.

He wanted to go back in time and prevent himself from adding Dean's contact into his phone like the over-eager, desperate nerd he unfortunately and accurately was. And now, of course, Dean didn't just think he was some stuttering, socially awkward looser, he now thought Castiel was a lunatic as well.

"D-Dean?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...please leave me comments and stuff. Feel free to tell me if you like it or hate it or whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is apparently still happening so here.

Castiel didn’t except that his mistaken call to Dean would result in him sitting across from the green-eyed man a few hours later, eating dinner.

 

Cas apologized more than he had to and tried to correct his impression on Dean and seem maybe a little bit normal. However he didn’t have to because Dean didn’t seem to care and continued to flirt with Castiel from the beginning of the call to the end. Cas could practically feel the firm smugness from the other end of the phone.

 

A few minutes after the rather unique exchange between the two Castiel muttered another apology and a goodbye but before he could end the call Dean interrupted him.

 

“I want to see you- I mean…do you want to go out? Tonight maybe?”.

 

The blush Cas was wearing throughout the whole conversation with Dean darkened and he shifted from foot to foot nervously from where he was standing in a random spot in the middle of his apartment.

 

“Um…yes. I would like to see you as well Dean.”

 

And now here he was in Dean‘s recommended choice of the Roadhouse. Dean had picked him up after explaining the reason for his reluctance in driving his own car.

 

Cas was too embarrassed and flustered to make any form of discussion with Dean during the car ride, in the cramped space of Dean‘s beautiful and shiny, black impala so he stared out the open window the whole time as the other man cranked what Cas believed to be classical rock and roll music to fill the silence. Despite how awkward the situation would regularly make Castiel feel it was more content than anything. Maybe not even because of Dean , but the windows where rolled down and a slight breeze blew lightly on his face and watching the passing views in the fading sun of a peaceful May evening had a calming effect on him.

 

They got to the diner in fifteen minutes and when they got inside it was apparent that Dean knew the owner and some of the other workers very well. Castiel was almost jealous for a second of a young, blond waitress named Jo but he could see their relationship seemed to be one more between a brother and sister.

 

So when they sat down at a table Cas decided to speak his first words of their date besides the fumbled greetings and such.

 

“Was that your mother and sister?”, he asked.

 

Dean blanched, “”What, Ellen and Jo?”.

 

When Castiel nodded in conformation Dean finally answered his question.

 

“They’re family friends but they’re kind of like a mom and sister to me, I guess.”, he replied casually.

 

“Oh…I see. I was just asking because of how familiar you were when you greeted each other.

 

“Yeah…Ellen kind of partially raised me when I was a kid so we’re kind of close.”, he said.

 

Cas could tell that Dean did not want to talk about his family so he quickly changed the subject in order not to already make the date awkward.

 

“So…Dean, what do you do?”.

 

“I work at a garage as a mechanic. Actually to make some extra cash I sometimes bartend here.”

 

Castiel’s eyebrows creased together in confusion, “You don’t go to college?”

 

“No. No, not yet. Maybe in a few years but I’m good at being a mechanic. I like it anyway and I’m probably gonna end up doing it the rest of my life so I don’t really see a point in going to college anyway.”, he shrugged.

 

Cas frowned, “Well don’t you think you should at least give college a try?”.

 

“What are you trying to recruit me or something?”, Dean laughed, “I’m also taking care of my little brother so I don’t really have time for college.”

 

“How old are you?”, Cas questioned.

 

“Twenty, you?”.

 

Cas chuckled, “I am twenty four.”, he wanted to ask why a twenty year old kid was the one taking care of his younger brother but he didn’t expect Dean to reveal every personal detail in his life to Castiel.

 

“How long have you been going to college?”.

 

“Since I was eighteen.”, at Dean’s confused expression he continued, “Yes I know I’ve been going to college for a long time but I want to be a doctor so I am required to be in school for longer than most.”

 

“Shit dude, that’s awesome. What made you want to become a doctor?”.

 

“Would it be too cliché for me to say something along the lines of I wanting to help and save people?”, Cas smirked.

 

Dean chuckled, “A little bit but I don’t know, a lot of people become doctors just because that’s what their family’s want them to do or some shit like that.”

 

Cas looked down and one of the corners of his lips twisted down uncomfortably, “Well, my family did want me to do this but I’m not doing it for them.”

 

He was very thankful that Dean could sense his discomfort at mentioning his family, “Well that’s very respectable of you Cas. I think you’d be an awesome doctor. I mean besides the fact of how adorable you would look in a white coat you seem really fucking smart.”

 

Castiel smiled sweetly at Dean’s compliment but instead of responding to it he changed the subject.

 

“You curse a lot.”

 

“Oh uh…I’m sorry. I-I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable or whatever.”

 

Cas’s sweet smiled turned into a smirk at Dean losing his cool for the first time since they met.

 

“I don’t mind it Dean, it doesn’t bother me…but I do have a question about something that is bothering me…”

 

“Yeah, sure Cas. What’s up?”.

 

“Why did you ask me out?”

 

Dean’s eyebrow raised, “Are you serious?”

 

Cas’s eyes widened in confusion, “W-What? Yes, of course I’m being serious.”

 

Dean sighed and straightened up in his seat, clasping his hands together on the table if front of him as if he was about to tell a very long story instead of the reason why he asked out some hipster kid who works at Starbucks.

 

“Okay so…my baby brother Sammy was really sick a couple of weeks ago so I told him to write a list of stuff that he wanted me to get for him when I got home from work that day. And instead of putting down medicine, maybe tissues the little bitch put down some tea green chai shit or whatever from Starbucks. So I obviously couldn’t turn him down so when I came here I kind of saw you and I don’t know”, he shrugged, blushing, “I just thought you were really hot. You didn’t see me because one of your co-workers took my order but the line was really long so I kind of maybe in a non-creepy way watched you for the ten minutes I was waiting. I mean I could tell you were gay from the beginning because I caught you checking out some guy’s ass. Then, again in a not creep way, kind of came into Starbucks a lot and you never saw me but the more I saw how you acted the cuter I thought you were and then my brother caught on that there was probably somebody who worked here that I liked because he knows I would never get any of the frothy bullshit drinks from Starbucks, no offense. So he told me that if I didn’t ask the person out already that he would find out who it was and ask them out himself so here we are. Not that great of a story.”

 

Cas opened his mouth to say something but instead what came out first was a giggle, “You really think I’m hot?”.

 

“Are you kidding me, you’re sexy as fuck Cas.”

 

“Not as much as you though.”

 

“Shut up.”, Dean shot back playfully.

 

Cas laughed again before calming himself as he spoke, “You seem very close with your brother.”

 

Dean’s eyes brightened at the mention of his brother, which Cas thought would be impossible considering how beautifully vibrant they already were.

 

“Yeah, Sammy‘s great.”

 

“How old is he?”

 

“Sixteen.”

 

“And you take care of him?”, Cas asked cautiously, attempting not to seem confused or concerned about the situation.

 

“Yep!”, Dean answered proudly, clearly not seeing the actual reason why Cas was asking, “Been taking care of him since I was eighteen, legally anyway.”, he huffed.

 

“Legally?”.

 

“Oh yeah well I’ve kind of been taking care of him for my whole life.”, he shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal.

 

Castiel wasn’t completely inept to the rules of socialization and knew not to right out ask about Dean’s parents.

 

“That’s amazing Dean, you seem like an amazing brother. Sam must be very lucky.”, he replied softly.

 

Although Cas found the sight of Dean’s cheeks reddening gorgeous he reacted instead to the confusion on Dean’s face.

 

“What?”, Cas asked.

 

“Oh…nothing, just…”, he let out the tired sigh, “You’re the first person I’ve said that to that didn’t immediately ask about my parents. So…thank you, I guess.”

 

Cas smiled genuinely, “Of course Dean, I respect your lack of desire to share your life story to people you go on first dates with.”

 

They gave each other shy smiles that resulted in them staring at one another for a questionable amount of time, translucent as if it could have been minutes or hours or days and they wouldn't be able to tell how much time since they stopped staring at the other. They both came out of their cliché trance, Cas slowly as if just waking up and Dean in a more startled fashion when the blond waitress from before appeared and slammed her hand down on the table. Castiel guessed that she must have been trying to get their attention for a while now.

 

Instead of mentioning anything about it, she just asked what they would like to order with an overly enthusiastic tone and a sly smile she wasn't even trying to hide that pushed up her rosy cheeks in a way that couldn't be described as anything else but sarcastically bubbly.

The boy's ordered their food with red staining both of their cheeks. Dean and Cas made polite conversation throughout waiting for they food and also after they were served. Castiel found that by the end of the date he liked Dean even more and from the increasing amount of smiles Dean gave him he guessed Dean enjoyed their time together as well.

Dean drove him back home, and when they parked outside Castiel's apartment complex and Dean leaned forward, presumably to kiss him, Cas got nervous and surged forward to press a soft kiss to Dean's cheek instead.

Cas pulled away and looked at Dean, biting his lip, "Um...Call me.", was all he said, quickly exiting the car.

He didn't even care at how lame he made that moment because the happiness he felt from his night with Dean was enough to leave him in a dream like state for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this and the last two chapter like 3 or 4 months ago so I'm not sure when(or if) I'm going to post another chapter because I don't know how I feel about this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets annoyed by his best friend. Dean get's annoyed by his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance that all of the conversations sound like they were pulled out of tacky films about falling in love idk

"Castiel!"

Cas jumped in his seat and looked toward the sound of the voice calling his name.

"Do you really have to yell, Anna?".

The red-headed girl beside him rolled her eyes. They had a physics class together but they had both gotten to their classroom early and had ten minutes to spare until the actual start of the class.

"I’ve been talking to you for the last five minutes and you just been looking off into the distance, daydreaming or something. Did you get laid last night, or something?", she teased.

Castiel blushed.

"Castiel Novak you didn’t."

"I didn’t Anna.", he sighed, "I just…I may have went on a date last night."

He only got a loud gasp as warning before he felt somebody hitting his arm.

"Ow Anna! What was that for?!".

Anna gaped at him, “You went on a date last night and you didn’t even tell your best friend?! You have to tell me everything about him. What’s his name? What’s he like? What does-“

"Anna, it’s only been one date.", he said softly.

"Yeah but it’s looks like you’ve been glowing since I picked you up this morning."

Castiel shifted in his seat nervously,his hand toying with the edges of his sleves, “I don’t know…it’s just some guy named Dean…It’s not a big deal.”, he lied.

"Yeah…whatever you say…because I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen you act this way about some guy."

"This conversation sounds like the dialogue of a romcom.", Cas grumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

Anna chuckled at him but before she could say anything else students started to trickle into the classroom, as well as the teacher.

"You better tell me more about him later."

Cas just ignored her and opened his notebook.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how was your date last night?"

Dean turned around for a second, from where he was at the stove making scrambled eggs, to look at his brother.

"What’s it to you?", Dean snipped back.

Sam rolled his eyes and went to the fridge to pour himself a glass of water.

"Well you’ve practically been stalking this dude for about a month and it finally that paid off. I’m interested. Also I don’t think you’ve gone on a date, with a guy or a girl, like... ever.", he replied going going to sit at a small wooden, kitchen table.

Dean sighed, ”First of all, I wasn’t stalking him. And he’s just some guy…he doesn’t mean anything.”, Dean said, getting a plate from a cabinet before piling food on it and setting it before Sam.

Sam could tell that Dean was full of shit.

"Dean, you’re full of shit.", Sam argued.

"Just eat your food, bitch"

"Jerk.", Sam muttered, but listened to Dean, picking up a fork that Dean had also gave him and started to practically shove food into his mouth.

They had only lasted about three minutes until Sam brought it up again.

"But are you going to seem him again?", he asked.

"I hope so.", Dean said under his breath, but loud enough so that his brother could hear.

"Do I get to meet him?"

"We’ve only been on one date , Sam."

Sam just stared at him expectantly.

"No, Sam. What am I supposed to do, ask him on another date and bring my fifteen year old brother. I’m sure that would totally help me get into his pants."

Sam hummed, and took a sip from his water, “Yeah, but you’re not doing it to get into his pants.”, he stated.

"Whatever.", Dean grumbled, but Sam didn't miss the reddening of Dena's cheeks.

"You know you derserve to be happy Dean, right?"

"Whatever, Sam.", Dean retorted, his tone showing Sam that he wanted the conversation to end.

And also that Sam was probably right...

The younger boy began to eat in silence, but that didn’t stop him from shooting smug smiles in Dean’s direction when the other wasn’t looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my crappy writing wooh


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to see his mom before going on a date with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only somewhat edited this so sorry if there are any mistakes!

"Hi Mom."

Dean's voice was softer than usual as he crossed the room to stand beside his mother's bed.

"Hi sweetie.", she said, returning his greeting.

They smiled at each other for a few more seconds before Dean pulled up a chair since he planned on staying for a while.

Dean sighed sadly, looking at all of the tubes and needles and whatever else were attached to his mother. Her eyes looked more sunken in and her face looked paler then when he last came to visit.

"How are you feeling?", he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Honestly? Not that well.", she slowly moved her arm so that she could take Dean's hand in her own, "But I have cancer so you shouldn't expect anything better."

"Yeah but you're supposed to be getting better. I'm just tired of this, and I want you to come home.", Dean said, in a tone that resembled a spoiled child.

Both Mary and Sam knew that she was never going to get well enough to come home and that she would end up dying in the hospital. But her eldest son always hung on, with even the smallest amount of hope. And while it could be endearing she feared for the pain Dean would feel when reality came crashing down on him. He loved so much and in turn felt the most pain, and that broke her heart more than anything else.

"I know sweetie, but let's not focus on me. How are you doing? How's your brother."

"We're fine.", he shrugged, before continuing, "I'm going on a date later..."

Mary's face lit up, "With who?"

"Some guy."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, "Very descriptive Dean."

Dean then mimicked his mother, rolling his eyes himself, "Okay fine, it's some guy named Cas who works at Starbucks that, according to Sam, I started stalking. He's in college to be a doctor and this is going to be our second date."

"Well just tell me when I can meet him.", Mary grinned.

"Mom, I just said second date. I've known him for less than a month."

"Yeah but when was the last time you liked someone enough to take them on a date."

"I just had this exact conversation a few days ago with Sam, can we not?", Dean groaned.

Mary laughed, "Okay fine, so how is everything else?", she relented.

They talked for about an hour before Mary kicked him out to go get ready for his date. He pressed a kiss to his mother's check and left leaving a promise to be back soon.

~~~

"How was your day, Dean?"

Dean smiled at Castiel, before turning his eyes back to the road.

"It was fine, how was yours?"

"It was okay, I had a very big and important exam in one of my classes but I'm glad that it's over...And that I could end a stressful day with you.", he said shyly, "Speaking of which, where exactly are we going?".

"Oh. Yeah. So uh...I kind of lost track of time today because I went to go visit my mother so I didn't come up with anything for us to do tonight...", Dean trailed off.

Castiel ignored the comment about the Dean's mother and instead laughed at the boy beside him, "Nice Dean, so were you planning to just drive around until I noticed we weren't going anywhere."

The other boy frowned but had a slight blush evident on his face.

"We could go to my apartment? It's not that exciting but we could always just hang out?", Castiel offered.

Dean immediately agreed and turned the car around to drive them in the direction of Cas's apartment. 

"I'm sorry that it's a mess.", Castiel offered when they walked inside. He wasn't lying, there was large mounds of clothing and a few records scattered on the floor and tables.

"I honestly don't care, dude.", Dean said.

Cas then led them into a small kitchen, after hanging up his and Dean's jackets on a coat rack. "So um...I wasn't expecting anybody so I'm kind of low on food.", he said as he searched his refrigerator and cabinets to see what he had, "So I have macaroni and cheese, cookie dough, and fruit roll ups."

Dean huffed a laugh, "Only you would have that weird ass range of food."

"Whatever, so mac and cheese?"

"Sure. Do you have any beer?"

Castiel had just finished putting a pot of water on the stove when Dean spoke, "First of all, you're not old enough to drink and secondly, I don't drink beer.", Cas replied.

"What? How the hell do you not drink beer?", Dean asked incredulously, looking at Castiel as if he had just said he murdered someone.

"I just don't like the taste."

Dean scoffed, "Well Cas, I don't know how this relationship is supposed to work out. How am I supposed to date some one who doesn't- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Cas started and looked around for the reason of Dean's fright before he noticed Benjamin.

He picked up the small creature before turning to face Dean, "This is my cat.", he said, tilting his head in confusion at Dean's reaction.

"There's no way that thing is a cat. It looks like an overgrown rat."

Castiel walked toward Dean with his cat, holding in a chuckle when the other backed away, "It is a Sphynx cat, or a hairless cat. I assure you it is not a mutant rat."

Cas continued to walk toward Dean, until the younger guy was backed into a counter forcing him to come in contact with the small hairless animal.

Castiel pressed the cat into Dean chest, standing only the cat lengths away from Dean, "His name is Benjamin.", he said to the disgusted face of the other boy.

"Gross Cas, get it away from me."

"Not until you greet Benjamin in a respectful manner."

"Are you fucking with me?"

Castiel looked at Dean with nothing but utter seriousness and Dean rolled his eyes before looking down at the cat, "Hi Benjamin.", he stated in a voice of pure reluctance and sarcasm, but the small smile Castiel gave him was worth it.

Cas dropped the cat to the ground, not moving from where he was practically pressed against Dean. He leaned toward the other, his heart rate increasing he realized he was about to kiss the Dean for the first time. But before their lips could come in contact, the unmistakable crackling of boiling water pierced the air.

"Shit.", Cas said, turning to continue with making the macaroni.

Castiel thought it would be awkward for the both of them since it was pretty obvious that Cas tried to kiss Dean but after he finished doing everything he needed to do he turned to Dean who was standing only a couple of feet behind me.

"I'm honestly really glad you didn't kiss me.", Dean said.

"What?", Cas said, his heart dropping.

"Well, I wouldn't want to our first kiss story to be that you felt the urge to kiss me because I said hello to your cat.", Dean smirked.

Cas pouted and playfully hit Dean's shoulder, but they both ended up smiling at each other until Cas somehow burnt the macaroni and cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. Leave suggestions, opinions, advice?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 6 months after the last chapter. Cas meets Dean's mother and Dean and Cas eat ice cream and go ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, so it's been a month since i last update this so I apologize to anybody if they like this story? I promise I will find a way to update regularly, I just had a lot going on lately so yeah...sorry:/ (also sorry if there are any mistakes since i only edited this for like ten minutes)

"Come on babe, it'll be fine. I promise. My mom will love you Cas.

Dean and Castiel were both sitting in the fortunately, early empty waiting room. After six months of dating, and lots of begging from his mother, Dean finally arranged for his boyfriend and mother to meet.

When they got to the hospital Mary was in the middle of a check up so they had to wait for a little bit to go in. Dean didn't mind, except he did because it was just another unnecessary waste of time that allowed for Castiel's anxiety to grow.

"You don't know that Dean.", the older boy replied stubbornly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Dude, she's my mom. I know her. She's going to think your absolutely amazing, and handsome, and smart because you are."

Castiel pouted in Dean's direction, "I'm just afraid that I am going to do or say something wrong. It's your mother Dean...I need her to like me.

Dean pulled Castiel for a quick kiss, his hand still cupping his boyfriend's face as he began to speak.

"You thought Sam was gonna hate you when you had to meet him. But he loves you, hell the kid's borderline obsessed with you. You don't have to be so nervous, you're like the perfect guy to bring to meet your parents. You're attractive and polite and studying to be a freaking doctor.", Dean said encouragingly, giving Cas a reassuring smile.

Cas just sighed and pulled away from Dean, shrinking against the back of the grey plastic seat, his arms crossed over his chest in a petulant fashion.

Dean mimicked Cas's sigh, but relented in giving Cas space. He knew his boyfriend didn't like to be touched when he was anxious.

He knew this wasn't just about wanting Dean's mom to like him because of his relationship with Dean. Admittedly that was the main reason but if Dean had to guess it had to do with Castiel's family as well.

The couple had some sort of unspoken agreement that Cas didn't ask about Dean's dad and Dean didn't ask about Castiel's family. From some of Cas's very few comments, CDean knew Castiel had a a lot of siblings, but he only ever spoke to Gabriel. Castiel had a major falling out with his family and Dean was at least smart enough to be able to figure out that it had to do with Cas's sexuality. When Dean first began dating Cas, despite his boyfriend's small group of friends and brother, he could tell Castiel still felt alone. Cas missed his parents. He knew Castiel pretty well at this point and he knew that one of the only things Cas wanted was for the people he loved to accept him. He missed having his parents in his life. Subconsciously, Cas didn't want to disappoint another parental figure.

Fianlly, a nurse told them it was okay to go in and the two stood up and started walking to Mary's room. Castiel immediately took dean's hand and squeezed so hard that Dean almost tried to pull away. Almost.

"Shit Cas, you're meeting my mom, not giving birth.", he muttered, right before they stepped into Dean's mother's room.

Mary greeted her son with a warm smile before shifting her eyes to the dark-haired boy standing beside her son.

"Oh yeah, so uh.... Mom this is my...boyfriend, Cas."

Mary scoffed, "Finally. I've been hearing about this mysterious Castiel for about half a year but it taken you half a year for you to bring him to meet me.", she said glaring at Dean but her voice was more teasing than annoyed. Her eyes once again found Cas who was slightly hunched in a timid posture.

"Hello Mrs. Winchester.", Castiel offered politely.

Mary chuckled, "Hi Cas, it's nice to finally meet you. And you can just call me Mary, sweetheart."

Dean and Castiel spent about half an hour at the hospital with Mary before she got tried and Dean suggested leaving.

By the time the both of them were in the impala and driving home Castiel had an seemingly perpetual smile stitched onto his face. Every ounce of worry and fear had dissipated and Castiel was nothing but a picture of happiness and pride.

His mother had practically gushed over Castiel. She liked him so much that even Cas was able to admit it and it made his boyfriend so joyful that Dean couldn't stop smiling either.

"I told you she would like you Cas.", Dean said

Cas just grumbled in response but the smile still didn't leave his face.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the driveway of the Winchester's small house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About three months after they had gotten together Dean had asked Sam if it was okay to ask Castiel to move in. Sam of course had said yes. And though Castiel had seemed hesitant, not wanting to intrude or rush anything Dean had manged to convince him after about a week. 

Dean knew he had been rushing but he honestly didn't care. He cared about Castiel a lot. So much that he couldn't stand having to wake up to an empty bed, even if for a couple of nights a week, and know that Cas was waking up in his ratty apartment only ten minutes away. 

They walked into the house, and Castiel rushed upstairs to go take a shower since he had work. When he heard the water trun on only a minute later Dean called up to is brother.

"Hey Sam we're home, where are you?"

"In my room", he heard his little brother yell back.

"Come here for a sec."

Fifteen seconds later the floppy haired boy appeared in the kitchen where Dean's back was leaning back against a counter.

"What's up Dean? How did Mom like Cas."

"You know she loved him. And...", Dean trailed off, and before he continued his eyes had adopted a glint of seriousness, "Uh...I just wanted to let you know that, Mom's not doing so hot right now. She's going to get better but I'm just saying..."

Dean hadn't noticed Sam walk closer to him, since his eyes had traveled all the way to the ground, until he felt his brother's hand gripping his shoulder.

"Dean..."

"No Sam.", Dean replied almost instantly, he knew his brother well enough to know what he was going to say next.

"Dean, you need to come to terms with the possibility that Mom could-"

"Sam, I'm serious. stop it. Now.", Dean growled, before clenching his jaw.

Sam had backed up a few steps and he shuffled on his feet for a few moments before shaking his head sadly, and turning to leave.

Dean watched Sam go and then buried his face in his hands trying to fight a forming headache. He had had a good day with his mom and his boyfriend and he didn't need Sam trying to "prepare" him for whatever.

What felt like hours later he lifted his head out of his hands, feeling a hand grip his shoulder once again, but the touch was too confdent and calm to be Sam.

"Cas.", he said, putting on a fake smile before leaning in for a kiss.

Castiel gently pushed him back before their lips could touch.

"What happened?", Cas asked, "And don't say 'nothing' or 'what are you talking about?' because when I came in here your face was buried in your hands, and your smile is fake now.... And you look like you aged ten years."

They both stared at one another stubbornly until Dean broke the silence.

"I don't want to talk about it", he mumbled, leaning forward to bury his face in in his boyfriend's chest.

Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's torso.

"Okay well, Charlie called me after my shower and asked me if she could take my shift because she needed some extra money for something so I don't have anywhere to be for the rest of the day. do you want to go out for ice cream?"

Dean titled his head so it was looking up at his boyfriend from Cas's shoulder, "Are you trying to bribe me like I'm five?"

"I'm not trying to bribe you but you do tend to act like a five year old sometimes."

Dean pulled away from Cas slowly and scoffed in mock offense, "I do not."

Cas just raised his eyebrows in a way that translated to, "Dean, we both know you act like a five year old."

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas's face, "Whatever, lets go.", Dean said, taking Cas's hand to lead him to the front door.

They were about to walk out to the car before Dean halted, "Wait.", he said, "Let me just go tell Sammy we're leaving."

Dean walked to his brother's room and knocked on the door. He heard a reply and opened it to see Sam reading a book.

"Me and Cas are going out for ice cream, want me to bring you back anything?"

Sam didn't look up from his book and only shrugged.

Dean sighed and sat down on Sam's bed with him, "Hey, I'm sorry okay?"

Sam looked up at Dean and smiled at him in a way that made Dean feel uncomfortable.

"What?", Dean asked.

"You never would have apologized to me for that a few months ago.", was his brother's only reply.

"What?", Dean repeated, still lost.

"It's Castiel...he's helping you feel more in touch with your emotions."

Dean completely blanched at that, "Seriously Sam?You know what?", Dean stood up, "I'm not getting you any ice cream, bitch."

Sam laughed, "Jerk! And I want a chocolate icecram", he heard as exited the room.

"That kid's unbelievable", Dean muttered as he walked past his boyfriend to his car.

Castiel smirked and hopped in the impala after Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did I end up with a guy that wears pastel colored sweaters everyday and listens to weird ass indie bands?"

Castiel looked up from licking his vanilla ice cream cone, "How did I end up with a guy that likes mint chocolate chip ice cream?", he countered.

"Hey, mint chocolate chip is badass!"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"Don't patronize me, you dick."

"Just eat your ice dream Dean, it's starting to melt onto your hands."

Dean pouted, but began to eat his ice cream again.

"So it's Friday.", Dean said, picking up the conversation a few moments later, "Do you have anything planned this weekend besides spending time with your gorgeous boyfriend."

"You act too cocky for your own good.", Cas said, despite the amused smile on his face, "But not really, why were you thinking of doing something?"

Dean hummed,and took another lick of his ice cream before he responded, "We should go do something. You've just been really busy with school and I've been taking a lot of hours at the garage lately and I miss going on dates."

"Does this not count as a date."

The younger boy sighed dramatically, "You know what I mean, not like a spur of the moment thing. A date as in, we planned it ahead of time and we do something more than just eat."

Castiel's eyes lit up after a few seconds of contemplation, "We should go ice skating."

"No, absolutely not.", Dean said as soon as the words left Castiel's lips."All that's gonna happen is that I'm gonna fall and land right on my ass. And I think we both agree that my ass is very precious and should be protected at all costs."

"While I wholeheartedly agree with that, I think that we should try new things. Ice skating looks fun, don't you wnat to just glide on the ice? It looks so empowering and freeing."

"Babe, I hate to break it to you but I've been to an ice rink before. You have about two feet of your own space and it's crowded with a bunch of six to twelve year olds and their miserable parents. Also you're not going to be all freaking ice princess, you're gonna take one step onto that ice and fall down and don't you dare give me that look Cas we are not going ice skating."

"Dean."

"Fuck you Cas fine.", Dean said, finishing the rest of his ice cream in a disgruntled manner while Castiel finished his with a small, triumphant smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're lying, there's no way you haven't done this before.", Dean said looking up at Cas from where he had fallen down on the ice.

Castiel extended his hand down toward his boyfriend and helped Dean back up, "Are you sure this isn't your first time.", he countered.

Dean scowled.

"Maybe I am just naturally good at this Dean. You don't even like ice skating, I do not know why you are so jealous."

"I'm not jealous", Dean said irritated.

"Whatever you say, Dean", Cas said before skating off to make another lap around the ring.

Dean tried to follow but by the time he had made it back to Castiel he had fell down more times then he he would like to admit.

"Why are we even here? I thought this was supposed to be romantic but you're just being a show-off prick and I'm getting unnecessary bruises on my beautiful, beautiful ass."

Cas smirked and cupped Dean face with both his hands before leaning in to give him a peck on the check.

When he pulled away he took Dean hand in his own. Cas slowly moved, so much so that he was pretty much only walking on the skates.

After a couple of minutes Castiel began to speed upa little bit until they were both skating at a casual pace. Dean stumbled a few times but he never fell down again, and they were so focused on there skating that they didn't speak much but they exchanged a few words here and there. And every exchange left a small smile on each of their faces.

"Are you having a horrible time now?", Cas asked, squeezing Dean's hand.

Dean stuck his tongue out in response.

"And yet you try to convince me you don't act like a child."

"Okay fine, I'm having a good time. Are you happy, Princess Annika."

"Mhhm, very", Cas replied before his face morphed into one of complete confusion, "Wait, did you just reference a barbie movie"

"Yeah...so?", Dean said, defensively, "Would you have rather me called you Elsa?"

"I do not know who that is..."

"Really?", Dean asked, "I thought the hipsters would be all over Frozen.", Dean teased. 

"I'm not a hipster", Castiel argued, "And I did actually watch Frozen but I didn't like it that much so I must have just forgotten the name."

Dean laughed and Cas leaned in to give Dean another kiss.

This however resulted in Cas and Dean falling onto the ice together.

Dean smiled but Cas's face was a pure resemblance of one of Dean's earlier pouts since this was the first time he had fallen down.

Dean got up first and extended his hand down to his boyfriend and helped Cas back up. When they were both standing Dean started to lead them out of the rink, "I think it's time to leave hotshot."

"I didn't get my kiss.", Cas complained.

"Yeah maybe because you ended up making us both fall down, Casey Carlyle."

"Are you just trying to seduce me with your knowledge of movies with a major element of figure skating because I feel like Disney channel original movies are where you should draw the line.", Castiel advised.

Dean stopped walking then to give his the older boy his kiss in front a a few very uncomfortable looking fathers, waiting outside the barriers of the rink to watch their children on the ice.

Dean watched Cas's face turn red, in a way that made him seem more uncomfortable then embarrassed when he noticed the few pairs of judgmental eyes. The older boy then began to walk out to the car with Dean following close behind.

Before they got into the car Dean noticed Castiel shivering and he slipped off his leather jacket, sliding it onto his boyfriend's shoulders. Castiel looked at Dean with a look that couldn't be described as anything other then one of complete love, even by Dean.

They were both in the car and not driving for not more than a few minutes when Castiel rolled down his windows.

Dean knew Cas like to sometimes feel the wind in his face but he still spoke up, confused, "I thought you were cold baby?"

"What?", came a quick response, Cas looked over at Dean with his head titled to the side.

"You were shaking before, why are you rolling down the window if you're cold?"

A slightly guilty look stole over the blue-eyed boy's face, "Oh...I was just faking it so that I could wear your jacket.", Castiel admitted.

Dean just rolled his eyes and they drove home in a content silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions or what not. Comments make me more motivated so there's that...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure...


End file.
